Abducted
by AkasukiAlexis
Summary: A mysterious new girl, Anette, and our favorite alien invader Zim meet one day in High Skool. Dib is suspicious of her due to her actually LIKING ZIM. Zim also likes her too, and they go out on a date. But trouble rises when they're taken by unknown strangers and are put through hell. WARNING:SOME SWEARING, TORTURE Rating might change in future chapters. Zim/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it! Why did this have to happen to me?"

She pounded her fists on the metal doors in frustration, sweat forming on her brow.

Anette sat on the cold, stone floor, pulling her knees to her chest.

Her eyes glanced at other person in the prison with her, he wasn't looking so good. He was shaking vigorously, his regular pale green skin was nearly white, and his eyes were squeezed shut, sweaty like crazy.

"Zim, are-are you okay,"

"Sli-silence, foo-foolish hu-hu-human. I-I d-don't n-nee-need y-your p-p-pity," Zim shuddered, looking like he was about to throw up.

"You look awful," Anette pointed out, although she didn't look so good ether.

"Sp-speak for your-yourself, hu-human," Zim weakly threw back at her.

Anette snorted at his attempt at back talking her, and than realized that was the first actual happy sound that came out of her lips. They had been stuck there for what, a week? Two weeks? A month? A year? She didn't know, and didn't really want to find out.

The raven haired girl heard moaning and turned to see the Irken invader/prisoner sobbing tears of frustration and despair. She sighed and pulled the alien into an embrace.

He had been having these mental breakdowns since they were taken, and she hated it. She hated seeing the overconfident of mighty Zim of Irk so broken.

"Shhh...calm down. We're going to make it through this. J-just don't cry," Anette soothed, feeling herself start to cry as well.

She remembered the first song that they listened to together when they went on their first date. She softly began to sing/whisper it in her boyfriend's er-antenna.

_This world will never be what I expected,_

_And if I don't belong, who would've guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like it's not too late,_

_It's never too late,_

_Even if I say,"it'll be alright,"_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life,_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive,_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'caus it's not late late,_

_It's never too late._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, more chapters are too come!**

**The song was Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

**Don't forget to read my other story, Opposites Attract!**

**AI**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness greeted her as she woke from yet, another nightmare filled sleep. Anette glanced at Zim, who was sleeping with the tears on his face drying off his cheeks.

She sighed. He looked so peaceful when he slept, but she knew that behind that mask, there were horrible thoughts.

Her stomach growled for the hundredth time they've been here, and Anette groaned clutching it as she felt her hunger consume her. Their captors haven't fed them any real food since they were taken here, only a piece of dry bread and foul tasting water. She once again looked at her alien boyfriend and wondered if he was hungry. Anette knew that the only human food Zim could eat, (and actually LIKED) was waffles, and that other food made him sick to the core, if he wasn't enough already. She desperately wished she had some Irken food right now.

' What the hell _DO _Irkens eat? ' She wondered and then felt something nuzzle up against her arm. Anette looked down at the sudden weight on her arm and saw pale green arms wrapped up around her waist.

She smiled and rubbed his head.

' Why can't things just go back to normal? ' Anette wondered as sleep once again overtook her.

* * *

**I'll post a new chapter on this story and Opposites Attract once I get at least 3 reviews on both my stories!**

**LOL Blackmail.**

**AI **


	3. Chapter 3

AI:Wow, this story has gotten really popular in three days!

Zim:That's because your other one is for a loser anime while this one is about THE MIGHTY ZIM!

AI:Say that again, and I'll torture you more in future chapters!

Zim:(nervously) Uhhh, read Animal Inside's other story, Opposites Attract and tell her what you think because she's working really hard to get positive thoughts on her first story.

Anette:Scary.

AI:Good boy. Now shall we get on with the story?

Zim and Anette:WE SHALL!

AI:You two will still be tortured though.

Zim and Anette:Awwww!:(

* * *

Anette woke up feeling dizzy and a bit sick to her stomach. Feeling gunk come up her throat, she rolled on her stomach to puke up what was left in her system. She sat up after about five minutes of regurgitating, sudden worry building up in her as she realized something.

Zim was gone.

_'No. No, not again!' _Anette thought, worry building up inside of her. He had probably taken Zim away to torture him more. They didn't know who "he" was, as he covered his face with a ski mask and a pair of dark sunglasses. He tortured them well, injecting horrible and strange liquids into them, poking and prodding them wit needles and small pocket knives. He beat them up sometimes and hardly gave them any food. Sometimes, he drags them to a dungeon like room, chains them against a wall, and starts beating them until they can't feel any part of their body.

She heard the door open and in walked...HIM. And he wasn't alone. He brought his two bulky henchmen with him, because they were the punishers to whoever lunged at HIM and tried to claw him to death with their finger nails (yes even Zim has finger nails).

Anette couldn't see it, but she could've sworn she knew he was smiling under that mask.

"How'd you and your little boyfriend sleep last night?" Like hell he cared. Anette found her anger and hatred for the guy build up inside of her. "Where is he?" She growled, venom seeping out of her voice. Knowing she was furious with him for taking her freak-of-a-alien-boyfriend from her, he decided to tease her fragile heart. "Don't worry my dear, he's safe...for now," He added that last part under his breath, but Anette's highly trained ears picked it up.

At an instant, Anette lunged for him, pure rage in her eyes as she attempted to strangle him, but was held back by the forearms. He backed away, smirking at her helpless, thrashing, form as she screamed bloody Mary at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME, I WILL COME BACK AS A GHOST, READY TO HAUNT YOU AND MAKE YOUR LIFE MISRABLE AS YOU DID OURS! LET HIM GO NOW, OR I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL KILL YOU!"

She screamed, struggled, and kicked at the men holding her, but to no avail. She was just too weak.

He remained still, as if he didn't even hear her threats and demands. He just stood at a far away distance, looking her over as if she was caged animal. Which technically she was right now, ironically.

" Don't worry, my dear girl. You'll be joining him very soon. Do whatever you want with her, just remember to save some of the "fun" for me," He said to his henchmen, who nodded to eagerly for Anette to feel safe from. They turned their faces to hers, which was riddled with pure terror at their sickening grins.

"What shall we do to you? Hmmm..." One asked, pretending to tap his chin as if he were thinking about it.

"Naughty little girls like you need to be punished, oh, but how?" The second one asked, catching on. Suddenly they started to swing her by her arms, which were already sore due to their tight grips. At first, it was slow and calm, but then it became fast and harsh, getting more and more horrible every minute. Anette was now screaming for it to stop and to put her down, but knew they wouldn't listen until they were satisfied.

Then they let her go.

While she was in the air.

Anette flew across the room like a rag doll, groaning as the back of her head hit the stone wall. She slumped into a ball, motionless, in fact the only way you knew she was actually alive was her ragged breathing. Her vision started to blur as they approched her lifeless form. The first one grabbed her by her chocolate brown locks. "Tired already? But we just got our "fun" started. And we want you awake the whole time,"

They then did cruel torture to her, and she was powerless to stop it. They banged her head against the wall a few more times, causing her consciousness to fade away with every hit, punched her gut, kicked her ribs, stepped on her hands, punched her in the face, it was horrible.

The only thing Anette was doing was taking the hits and beatings. Zim wasn't here to protect her this time. She was alone.

_'Zim. Please live for me...'_ She thought as her last thread of consciousness snapped and everything went dark and quiet.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, peoples! My computer deleted this file and it took me WEEKS to get it back, but it's fixed now ssssooooooo...HHHHUUUUURRRRAAAAAYYYY!

Who do you think HE is? Leave your predictions in the comments!

AI


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Invader Zim or anything related to it. (Sigh) Too soon, Amanda, too soon.**

**A/N: These next Chaps. will have flashbacks of when Zim and Anette met to them being kidnapped, to make the plot more understandable. 'Nuff Said.**

* * *

(Flashback; 3 Years Ago at High Skool)

"Why did I even have to move here?! Everyone's an idiot, and I heard the only smart guy is parinodied with science-fiction! I swear, is nothing sane anymore?"

Anette Newgirl was the new girl (literally, it was her last name) to NamelessVille (or whatever the hell it's called!$&) She knew of this town quite well. She once had an old friend in Middle Skool who went on vacation with her family here for a week, and when they returned, they were mentally screwed from the head to the bones and had to live in a mental institution for the rest of eternity.

She DID NOT want that fate! No bloody hell way!

But despriete all her begging and pleas, she couldn't convince her parents to move to a different location, a few...thousand miles away from here. They claimed that it was for her own good, but she knew the real reason they were moving here. It was so her younger brother could show off and be praised by many once again, just like always. He was always the one in her parents eyes, even before he was born her parents treated her like she was invisible.

They wouldn't even care if she went missing for years and was experimented on. {wow, irony huh?}

So, here she was, in a boring, colorless hallway filled with idiot "students". Anette wondered how the heck most of them got into High Skool. She checked her schedule, huh, her homeroom teacher is Ms. Bitters, the meanest teacher in the universe.

'Oh great. First I get surrounded by idiots, then I'm stuck with the reincarnated she-devil. What else could go wrong?'

As she was stuck in her thoughts, she didn't realize she was about to walk into someone until she hit a body, bonked their heads together, and they fell to the floor, with her on top and straddling whoever she bumped into.

"HEY, WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR-?!"

"WHY WERE YOU JUST STAND-?!"

They stopped screaming at each other mid-sentence. Anette tried to control the pink blush threatening to spread on her cheeks. She fell...ON A GUY! And a very attractive one, to tell you that. He had pale-greenish skin and no ears or nose, but she didn't mind that at all. He had on a black, shiny wig that poofed at the top. He also had contract lenses that were painted gray/light violet. She glanced down and saw that he was sporting a red-pinkish colored tunic with black pants, gloves, and combat boots. She didn't realize she was staring until he loudly cleared his throat.

"Would you get off Zim, filthy human?" Anette raised an eyebrow at his strange language, but got over it as she stood up, a blush forming on her cheeks. She let out a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry." She held out her hand, intending on him to shake it. "I'm Anette," He didn't do anything, just stood there staring at her hand as if she had grown two heads. Then he just walked away.

She scowled and rolled her eyes. It's going to be hard living here.

* * *

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Meet Anette Newgirl,"

Miss Bitters then pointed to a nearby innocent looking student in the front row.

"YOU! You're being moved to the underground classroom!" She pressed a red button on her desk, and the floor under that kid's desk was pulled away revealing a trap door. The desk fell through with the kid screaming "have mercy!" before the floor closed completely. After a few awkward seconds, the desk came back completely rid of the kid and his personal belongings. "You sit here from now on. Is there anything you'd like to say to the class?" Anette nodded, faced the class, made a fist and said four words: "Don't mess with me," and sat down at her desk.

As Ms Bitters started her "lesson", Anette pulled out her headphones and MP3 Player, turning it to the nearest Evanescence song possible and turned the volume way up, hoping to block out any extra noise. It's not that she didn't want to pay attention, she was a good student, but after hearing that all Miss Bitters taught was pointless things about doom and complained about her job, Anette wanted to be on the safe side. She started to tap her fingers on her desk to the beat of the music. She knew this song by heart, in fact, she mentally sang along with the lyrics.

_I linger in the doorway._

_Of alarm clock screaming, monsters calling my name._

_Let me stay._

_Where the wind will whisper to me._

_Where the raindrops as they're falling, tell a story._

_In my field of paper flowers._

_And candy clouds of lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours._

_And watch my purple sky fly over me._

Anette didn't realize she started to hum the lyrics until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to face-HIM! That guy she bumped into in the hallway! He was here, next to her! She blushed a little, but fought that back to an annoyed scowl. Pausing the only thing to get her by through the day, and struggled not to scream at him for disturbing her moment of peace and for the rude introduction in the hallway. "What do you want?" She growled in an unamused tone through grit teeth. He just took one of her headphones out of her ears and stared at it strangely. "What is this human device, stinky female?" Okay, she was offended by that nickname, but chose to just ignore it to save a detention filled afternoon due to punching a fellow student in the face. "It's a headphone bud," He tilted his head in confusion. She sighed. "You use it to listen to music, which comes through this," She held up her MP3. "And sound comes out through these things called ear buds," She finished explaining as he took one and stared at her, as if asking for permission. Sigh. "What the heck go ahead," She whispered, helping him by showing him where to put t. He tucked it under his "hair" as Anette hit the Un-pause button.

_Don't say I'm out of touch._

_With the rampant chaos- your reality._

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuse._

_The nightmare I built, my own world to escape._

_In my field of paper flowers._

_And candy clouds of lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours._

_And watch purple sky fly over me._

* * *

S**orry it's so short. It's late and I'm tired. Spam me tomorrow. Night peoples.**

**Oh and the song is Imaginary by Evanescence.**


End file.
